Coming Together
by DarkAngel009988
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Draco are put to the test to help their magical community.And find love on the way....future D/H. **Chapter 7 Uploaded** Sry I'm not to good at summaries...Just read it...pwease? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!
1. The Quest

**Coming Together**

A/N: This story has nothing to do with my Harry/Hermione fic Falling For Each Other. This is a D/H fic....well later on it will be. Anyway, I'm not stopping my other fic I'm probably gonna go finish writing chapter six of that once I post this. PLEASE Review!!! I NEED reviews!! I know you guys probably think I'm weird for not finishing the other fic before I write this, but the idea came to me while I was lying in bed at 3:00am yesterday and I couldn't let it slip my mind. So I wrote it and I hope you enjoy it.

The lone form of a white wolf stood in the middle of the Forbidden Forest, just off of Hogwarts grounds. The wolf had been roaming the forest, in an almost bored manner. It's ice cold grey eyes scanned it's surroundings, when it heard a sudden crunch of leaves. The wolf's ears perked up and it turned it's head abruptly, to see the shadowy figure of a person scurry out of the small clearing and hasten into the trees. The predator bounded towards it's potential prey, to fast for the human. But as the wolf ran, it's form changed, and became that of a tall, muscular boy of 17, with platinum blonde hair. The boy pulled the person down to the ground.

"What did you see?" he demanded angrily. He realized the person was a girl, he knew she must have been from Hogwarts but he couldn't tell exactly who. Then a sliver of moonlight fell across the girls' face and he knew right away who it was. _"Granger!?_" he said astonished and then became furious "What did you see?! Tell me!" he said getting angrier. 

"I saw you changing into a wolf!" she said trying to push him off of her, but he had her pinned to the ground to tightly. "You're an illegal Animagi."

"If you tell anyone, you won't live to see graduation, you mudblood filth!"

"Oh what are you going to do...kill me?" she said in a skeptical tone.

"I'm a predator, Granger. A wolf. I can kill very easily. I never did like you anyway." he said fiercely, the look in his gray eyes made Hermione afraid. Maybe he was telling the truth. "Now go, before I kill you right here." he let her free and she stood up. "_Go!"_ and with that Hermione ran back to Hogwarts, careful not to make any noise as she ran back to Gryffindor tower. Draco emerged from the forest. He couldn't believe he had just been caught. But he had been serious when he said he'd kill her if she told. And he knew for a fact, she was scared. He fell asleep that night, feeling quite uneasy.

****

Draco awoke early that morning, and went down to breakfast. He locked eyes with Hermione for a moment and she quickly looked away. Her brown eyes were filled with what looked like fear. He smirked as he sat down at the Slytherin table, maybe his threat had worked. Draco piled some eggs and bacon onto his plate and began to eat. When he was just about finished with his breakfast Professor McGonagall approached him.

"Mr. Malfoy, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office." Draco tried to act calm but inside he was panicking. What if Hermione had told? He walked to Professor Dumbledore's office where McGonagall said the password and led him in. Harry, Hermione, and Ron, were in his office too.

"Professor McGonagall I would like to have a word with these four in private please." McGonagall nodded and walked out.

"What is this about Professor?" Harry asked.

"You four are needed to help save your magical community. As you know Voldemort, came back to strength three years ago, in your fourth year." Harry, looked down at the floor, obviously remembering the tri wizard tournament. "You all have your own qualities, which will help you on your mission."

"What exactly is our mission, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"You will need to find out where Voldemort is. To do so you will need to collect ingredients for a potion which in turn will show you where Voldemort's hideout is. Then you will need to go to this hideout and make sure that some how Voldemort drinks this." he held up a small vile with a bright green liquid in it. 

"Why can't some more powerful wizards like yourself do this sir? I mean we're only seventeen." Ron said.

"Ron, you, Harry, Hermione, and Draco are very powerful wizards. More powerful than you know just yet. And wizards like myself need to stay here to make sure Voldemort doesn't try to take over the ministry or Hogwarts."

"He won't help us." Harry said pointing at Draco. "His father is a death eater, and he'll just rat us out." he finished.

"I don't believe that Mr. Malfoy here has ever wanted to become a death eater himself. Where do your priorities lie Mr. Malfoy? With Voldemort? Or with our side?" asked Dumbledore. There was a pregnant silence. Draco thought to himself. He was brought up to worship Voldemort, but it was true he didn't want to become a death eater. But if he joined Dumbledore's side his father would be furious...Then again if they succeeded in capturing Voldemort his father would be put in Azkaban, and Draco would never have to hear his father's verbal abuses again.

"My priorities lie with the light side." Draco said. Harry, Hermione, and Ron all looked surprised, but Dumbledore looked content.

"Very well, pack some clothes and you will leave tommorow at dawn. You're dismissed." he said finally. They all left, not speaking at all, as they went their seperate ways. Harry, Hermione, and Ron to the Gryffindor tower, and Draco to the Slytherin common room.

****

None of them slept more then two hours that night. The description of their mission was a bit fuzzy but the supposed Dumbledore would clear it up in the morning. They got up all got up at 5:00 am, got dressed quickly and went up to Dumbledore's office. All of them were quiet as they waited for Dumbledore to give them clearer instructions.

"You four will need to retrieve five items for the potion to enable you to find Voldemort. The hair of a Veela, the scale of a dragon, the fangs of a Vampire, hair of a werewolf, and the horn of a bicorn." Dumbledore said. "Here is a map," he continued handing Hermione the map. "It shows you what locations you must go to, and what you will find there. I have packed you all backpacks with a weightless charm on the so you won't feel any weight on your backs. They are packed with the things you will need for your; food, water, etc., also your brooms are in these packs, they have been shrunken by magic, of course so you will just have to perform the counter spell. You are dismissed, and good luck to you all. I have faith in you." Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Draco, left walking silently out of the castle and out onto Hogwarts grounds. The sight was breathtakingly beautiful. The morning sun barely shone over the horizon, where beautiful hues of pink and purple were beginning to show as the sun made it's way slowly into the dark sky. Draco adjusted his black, long sleeve, button down shirt. None of them were dressed in their Hogwarts' robes. Hermione wore a pale pink sleevless shirt, and slightly flared dark denim jeans. While Harry wore his usual long sleeved stripe shirt and blue jeans and Ron decked out in his olive green shirt and blue jeans. Hermione looked down at the map.

"We have to go through the forbidden forest, or fly over it to the north."

"Fly over it." The three boys said simultaneously.

"Ok, then." she said.

"How will we know when we get to wherever the hell we're going, Granger?" asked Draco, with the normal bitterness his voice carried.

"This map is something like the marauders map." Draco looked lost, and Hermione realized he didn't know what that was. "There are little moving dots on the map that are the three of us and it will show us where we are by those little dots."

"Whatever." Draco said, as they un packed their brooms and performed the counter spell and their brooms returned to normal size. All except for Hermione.

"Umm...guys...I've never actually ridden a broom before." she said uneasily.

"Oh great, Granger, we haven't even begun this journey and allready you're slowing us down. I don't see why you had to come on this trek." Draco said coldly. 

"Maybe, because you're just a dumb git, Malfoy. Harry is on this trip because he's go to be the bravest person on campus, and Ron is on this trip because he is a very brave person, probably just as much as Harry. And he and Harry put together are the dream team. They can conquer anything when they are put to the test. And I'm the smart one. The brains behind the operation, the third member of the magnificent trio, I know more about these magical creatures then probably all of the knowledge in your small pea brain. Plus I keep Harry and Ron in check. Frankly, I don't see why _you_ are the one on this trip." Hermione said furiously.

"Because, mudblood I'm more powerful than you'll ever know, just like Dumbledore said. So don't mess with me.

"Oh really? Well if I remember correctly Dumbledore said we were all extremely powerful wizards, and if you don't want me to tell anyone your secret than I suggest you don't mess with _me."_ Draco glared at her with pure poison in his eyes.

"Shut up you mudblood filth."

Ron lunged at Malfoy, but Hermione shot her arm out to stop him. Harry gave Malfoy an if-looks-could-kill look.

"Herm, you can ride with me." Harry said. Everyone mounted their brooms, and Hermione got on behind Harry, putting her arms around his waist. All of them took off, and began flying to the north, glancing at the compases at the front of their brooms.

After an hour of flying in silence, Hermione felt comfortable enough to let go of Harry's waist and look at the map.

"Ok, you guys." Hermione practically shouted. "The first thing we're retrieving is the hair of a werewolf. We have directions to Professor Lupin's house. Tonight is the full moon and if he took his potion he should be able to give us a hair, with out any problems. We'll be spending the night there and then we have to fly to the forests near Strasbourg, France, for the horn of a bicorn. And after that to Austria, Romania, and Bulgaria. For the other ingredients.

It was actually a longer flight to Lupin's than everyone had expected. At noon, the stopped in a forest, the name of which they didn't know. They all pulled some sandwiches and canteens of pumpkin juice. Hermione lay, stomach down on the ground, looking over the map, eating her sandwich, and taking sips of pumpkin juice. Harry and Ron were eating their food, and talking about quidditch as usual. But Draco was off sitting on a rock by himself, eating his lunch silently. Draco soon became very bored, with no one to talk to. He looked around for a moment, at Harry, and Ron, then at Hermione. He sighed and walked off into the woods.

An hour rolled by quickly and Harry, Hermione, and Ron were packing up when Ron realized Draco was gone.

"Where the hell is Malfoy?" He asked them, as he looked around.

"I'll go find him, you guys stay here, in case he comes back." Hermione said. Harry and Ron nodded and sat down once again, as Hermione wandered into the forest.

"Malfoy!" she shouted. "Malfoy! We have to go, now come out!" Hermione heard the crunching of leaves and looked quickly to her left. "Allright, Malfoy I've had enough of this. Where are you?" she walked further into the woods. Hermione came across a small stream, when she noticed a lone white wolf standing at the waters edge in, just in front of her. "Malfoy, we have to go _now."_The wolf didn't even regard her. "Malfoy! Have you heard a word I said!?" she shouted. As the wolf turned around, to face her it stared straight into her eyes, with it's fiery brown eyes, she realized that wasn't Malfoy. When Draco became a wolf he had the same icy gray eyes he had when human. Hermione backed away slowly. But it was too late. The wolf had seen potential prey and Hermione was it. The wolf bounded toward Hermione, as she tried desperately to run. It was to fast for her, the wolf pinned her to the ground, growling. The wolf bit at her arm, and tore the flesh. Hermione screamed a blood curdling scream, as she fought frantically to push the wolf off of her. It bit her once again, on the torso, and Hermione screamed once again. Just when Hermione thought that she could fight no longer, and she could feel herself getting drowsy from loss of, she could hear the pattering of paws on the ground and she thought that it was another wolf that had come to feed on her. But this wolf ran toward the one on top of her and pounced on it, pushing it off of her. She could hear the fierce growls of the two wolves as they fought. Then suddenly she heard the whimper of one of the wolfs and faintly heard it run away. The one which had pushed the other one off of her, trotted over to her and looked down into her eyes, with it's own gray ones. Hermione suddenly realized that it was Malfoy, and watched him as her vision blurred, change back to his human form. Hermione moaned, and her vision clouded with a blackness and she knew no more. 

****

Draco had been roaming the woods, in his wolf form, looking for something interesting when he heard a girl's blood curling scream. He ran, frantically toward where he heard the scream. His ears were perked up and he heard another high pitched scream and ran even faster. The sight Malfoy came upon stunned him. A white wolf was on top of Hermione, clawing, and snapping at her. He could see blood seeping through Hermione's shirt and he bounded toward the wolf and pounced on it with all of his might, knocking it off of her. Draco, bit and scratched at the animal, until he bit it hard enough to cause it to whimper and scamper away quickly. Draco hastened back to Hermione and looked down at her for a moment, surveying her wounds. She was bitten across her torso, and a deeper wound was on her arm. She had claw marks on her arms and legs and a few of those marks were bleeding. He changed back to his normal form. Hermione had a dazed look in her eyes, as she gazed up at him for a second before she passed out. For those few moments all of the bad thoughts Draco had ever had for Hermione fled him. She looked so helpless, so fragile. Draco picked Hermione up, and brought her back to their 'camp'.

Harry and Ron ran over to Draco, who was holding Hermione. Harry looked at Hermione, blood was seeping through her pale pink shirt and her arm was bleeding, as well as numerous cuts, which looked oddly like claw marks.

"What have you done to her?!" Ron asked accusingly.

"I didn't do anything to her, Weasley." He said laying Hermione on the ground carefully. "I saved her life, she was attacked by a wolf." he finished. Harry pulled some bandages out of his bag and wound them around her arm. He lifted her shirt a bit look at the wound on her stomach. It looked quite deep but he bandaged her up best he could. _"Ennerverate."_ (A/N: Omg I'm sooo sorry. I couldn't find what book that spell was in to spell it right. Sorry people. But if it's that unrecognizable it's the spell that wakes a person up. Anyway back to the story.) Harry whispered. Hermione stirred and her coffee brown eyes fluttered open. "Herm, are you ok?" he asked.

"Harry do I look ok to you?" she asked bitterly, although her voice was raspy and just above a whisper.

"We have to get to Lupin's. He can probably patch her up better than we can." Harry said. Draco and Ron nodded. Harry pulled the map out of Hermione's pack and tucked it in his pocket. Ron and Draco mounted their brooms as Harry helped Hermione onto the back of his, and she wrapped her arms around his waist weakly. She leaned her head against Harry's back, to tired to hold her head up as they flew. Another hour passed and Harry motioned for everyone to fly down. The map told Harry they were just near the house. When all of them had landed, Hermione being supported by Harry so she could stand, then looked at the small wooden cottage in front of them which was Lupin's home. Harry and the others walked to the door and knocked on it eagerly.

A/N: Sorry I ended it but I'm kinda tired. It's late. Now I need to go write chapter six of my H/H story called "Falling For Each Other" so....I'll try to get that up soon too, as well as chapter 2 to this story. Thanks a bunch for reading it! Please, please, please review. I need to know what you think good or bad I don't care!! Just give me feedback!! Pweese? ::pouts:: Well, what are you waiting for? Stop reading the author's note now and go review!

~DarkAngel009988~


	2. Lupin's House

**Coming Together**

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Remus, Dumbledore and any other characters or places from the HP books belong to the fabulous J.K Rowling. I wish they were mine but I'm not smart enough to come up with such fabulous characters as Ms. Rowling. I'm just borrowing them for a little so don't sue me!

A/N: Hey peoples! DarkAngel009988 here, thanks for all of the great reviews on chapter one I totally apreciate it! So here's chapter 2 and when you are done reading it PLEASE REVIEW!! Thanks! On to the story....

The door opened with a noisy creak. Before them stood Lupin, though he wasn't old at all, he still quite aged. There were wrinkles forming under his eyes and near his mouth, and the sun that shown down on them illuminated his gray hairs.

"Ah, Dumbleodore owled me saying that I should be ex--Harry what happened?!" Lupin said looking at Hermione.

"She got attacked by a wolf in the forest, Professor. She needs help now." Harry said urgently

"Yes, come in, hurry now." Lupin said as they entered his small cottage. "Follow me." he said leading them down a narrow hallway. Lupin opened the door of a small room with a single bed in it. "Lay down, Hermione. I'll be right back, let me get my book of medical spells." he said and hastened out of the room and down the hall.

Harry helped Hermione into the bed, as Ron and Draco watched quietly. The silence that followed while they waited for Lupin was long, and still. When Lupin finally returned he was carrying a book entitled _'Magical Remedies: 1001 Spells That Heal' by: Hasana Incorvia._ Lupin was holding his place in the book with his finger as he sat down on the edge of the bed carefully. He opened the book and scrolled down the page. He then pointed his wand at the wound on Hermione's stomach and mumbled a spell.

The sight Harry saw amazed him. He watched as wound closed, sucking the blood around it back into the skin as it healed. Lupin repeated this method over and over until all of her wounds had been healed.

"Sleep now Hermione, you need your rest." Hermione nodded slowly, and watched the leave the room.

The three boys sat down at a petite, round, wooden table as Lupin made tea. Ron glared at Draco.

"This is all your fault, Malfoy." He said frostily.(A/N: Does that word work for you guys? I don't know I like that word 'frostily'. Oh oops...did I interrupt the story for that? Sorry. ::shakes her head and gets back to typing::)

"What do you mean, Weasley?" Draco said bitterly, his steel cold gray eyes staring menacingly back into Ron's angry blue ones.

"If you hadn't gone wondering off into the woods, Hermione would never have been attacked.

"Well, Granger shouldn't have been so stupid as to wander off into a forest she didn't know." Draco said.

"Well guess what Malfoy? You didn't know those woods either." Harry said resentfully.

"Shut up Potter, you dim-witted, muggle-loving, a---"Malfoy was cut off suddenly

"Boys!" Lupin said starling them. "It was no one's fault, about what happened to Hermione. Draco didn't know she would come looking for him, and he didn't know that there were wolves in the forest." Ron was glaring daggers at Malfoy, who just smirked sarcastically.

"So Professor--" Harry began.

"Call me Remus please, Harry. I am no longer a Professor." Lupin said.

"Ok." Harry said. "Remus then, did you take your potion so that you can stay safe when you change?" 

"Yes I did." he said. "I will be happy to let you take one of my hairs when I change tonight." Remus said contently. "So where are you kids off to when you leave tommorow morning?"

"Um...I'm pretty sure Hermione said some where near Strasbourg, France, for the horn of a bicorn.

"Ah, that might be a challenge. It is illegal to kill a bicorn so you will have to see if it will willingly give you one of its horns. Or capture it and stun it for a while." Remus said.

"Yeah...might not be as hard as it seems though." Ron said, finally turning his threatening glare away from Draco.

"I wouldn't count on it Ron." Lupin said slowly. "Bicorns are innocent but very stubborn creatures."

"Oh well." Harry said. "We'll just have to try our best." 

****

"So, is soup ok for you guys for dinner?" Lupin asked after two hours of mindless chatter. 

"Yeah." they said concurrently. (A/N: hehehe big words. I love the thesaurus. lol. Sorry you guys I keep interrupting the story, my bad.) Lupin walked over to the stove, taking out a pot, and some vegetables to put in the soup. At this time Hermione came wandering out. Her brown eyes wide, and the color flushed back into her face.

"Hey, Herm how ya feelin'" Ron asked her. 

"Better. A little tired but I don't feel literally ripped up any more." She said seating herself next to Harry. There was an awkward silence. Hermione looked from Ron, to Harry, to Draco, watching Ron and Harry glare at Draco resentfully, whose gaze was just as hostile. Draco abruptly stood up, pushing his chair back with a loud screech, almost knocking it over, and stormed out the door slamming it behind him.

"Good, I thought he'd never leave." said Ron coldly.

"Yeah." Harry said as Lupin sat the bowls of steaming hot soup in front of them.

"Where's Draco?" Lupin asked, sitting down and taking a spoonful of soup.

"He left." said Ron simply.

"Well, obviously." said Lupin. No one said much else until dinner was over.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. Where's your bathroom, Prof--Remus?" said Harry, still clearly still getting used to calling Lupin by his first name.

"Down the hall and to your left." Remus replied.

"I'm getting a shower first!" said Ron quickly jumping out of his seat and beginning to run down the hall. Harry jumped up too and ran after him calling "Hey! I called it first." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So where did Draco go, Hermione?" Lupin asked.

"Oh...he stormed off outside somewhere." Hermione said looking out the window, where she could see Malfoy sitting on a tree stump. The sun behind the trees was almost completely set and was sending a sort of blue-ish, orange glow across the land. Hermione looked back to Lupin who had gotten up and retrieved another bowl of soup, which was still hot. She supposed he enchanted it to stay warm.

"Here why don't you take this out to him. He does need to eat sometime." Said Remus. Hermione groaned. "Listen Hermione, maybe all Draco needs is a real friend." 

"All Malfoy needs is a good slap once in a while." she said. "Anyway, why should I become friends with a person who has tormented Harry, Ron, and myself for seven years?" Lupin gave her a stern look.

"Just take it to him." he said handing her the bowl, giving her that look that her parents gave her a lot. You know, that 'You-better-do-what-I-say-or-I'll-ground-you-look', except for the fact he couldn't ground her.

"Fine.." Hermione sighed, taking the bowl. She opened the door and walked toward Malfoy. The light outside had almost completely faded now. "Here." she said, handing Malfoy the bowl of soup. Malfoy had been hunched over, looking down at the ground. He looked up at her with only his gray eyes, not moving his head. His eyes were just as menacing as usual. "Well?" she said impatiently. "Are you going to take it?" she raised her eyebrows. Malfoy just gazed back down at the ground. "Fine." she said losing her temper a bit. "Fine." Hermione repeated. "Starve for all I care. The one time I _try_ to be polite to you, you just stare at the ground. So just starve, ok? But don't bother me." Hermione turned on her heel and started back to the cabin.

"Wait, Granger...just wait." she heard Malfoy say behind her a bit reluctantly. Hermione turned around. "I am hungry." he said stiffly. She walked back and handed him the soup, then began to walk back to the cabin again. "Sorry." she heard him say in almost a mumble. Hermione's mood lightened a bit. Did she just hear _Malfoy_ say he was sorry? She must have been imagining it. Hermione turned around again, to his gray gaze. Maybe she hadn't imagined it.

"Umm...listen I heard Ron and Harry giving you a hard time before dinner...and if it helps, I don't blame you for what happened." for a moment she thought he was about to smile, but he merely nodded and turned back to his soup. Hermione was about to turn around but instead she spoke one more time. "Uh, thanks...for saving my life I mean." she said and quickly walked into the house, leaving Draco to stare after her in disbelief.

Hermione, sauntered inside. Remus and Ron were talking at the same small table they had eaten at. Ron's flaming red hair was more murky red, from his recent shower which left his hair still wet.

"Did Harry get out of the shower, Ron?" she asked, wanting to take one herself.

"Yeah, I think he just got out, as a matter of fact." he said. Hermione nodded and went into the small bedroom where she had been sleeping earlier. She pulled her back pack off the floor and onto the bed, and pulled out her pajamas which she had shruken with a spell. Hermione performed the counter curse and draped the pajamas across her arm. She walked out of the hall, and bumped into someone.

"Oh gee, sorry Harry." she said, looking up at him.

"It's ok, Herm." he said.

"So are you done in the bathroom?" she inquired.

"Yup, it's all yours." Harry said.

"Okay, good." and she walked off down the hall to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her quietly and lay her pajamas down on the top of the toilet (which was closed, duh.) and turned on the water in the shower. Hermione turned her head looking for a towel. Sure enough there were two clean, white, fluffy towels on the towel rack. Hermione got undressed and stepped in the shower, succumbing (A/N: is that the right word? Oh well, if it's not I tried anyway.) to the warmth of the water. After thoroughly washing her hair, she stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around herself and used the other one to dry her hair. Once she thought she was dry enough she slipped into her pajamas, which were a light blue satin material. The bottoms were pants, which fell just past her feet because they were a bit to big for her and the top was a spaghetti strap shirt made of the same material. After combing her hair, Hermione walked out the bathroom and into the small living room. She sat down on a squashy green arm chair, just starring out the window at the full moon._Full moon?!_ she jumped up out of her chair and hastened into the kitchen. Remus...or what used to be Remus was standing in the middle of the kitchen, Harry had a pair of tweezers and quickly pulled a few hairs from the back of the werewolf and put them in a small plastic bag. Ron was standing beside Harry, watching him carefully, and Draco was standing silently in the corner. She wondered to herself why he was acting so weird lately. Harry looked up at her and smiled.

"I guess task one is done." he said. "Maybe you should keep these, Herm...I'd probably lose it." he said handing her the plastic bag.

"Sure." she said taking the bag. "Maybe we should all get to bed...we can't sleep in to late tommorow if we have to fly to Strasbourg, France." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Harry said, looking around at Ron and Draco.

"See you in the morning then." Hermione said and walked down the hall into the room she was staying in. The three boys were staying in a room across from her. She slipped under the warm blankets and closed her eyes, flying a broom for a few hours, plus getting attacked by a wolf can be quite tiring. Hermione closed her eyes and was soon pulled into the black oblivion of sleep.(A/N: I luv using that phrase and I _really_ have to stop interrupting the story. ::looks at all the readers getting pissed at her:: ok, ok.) She felt as though she had only just fallen asleep when she heard a noise outside her room and jerked awake. It was still dark outside and the moon was casting slivers of light across her room. Hermione slowly got out of her bed and walked toward the door of her room. She opened the door, slowly and glanced up and down the hall way, deciding she better go check it out. The wood of the floor felt a bit cool beneath her bare feet as she walked down the hall. A tall, shadowy figured had suddenly appeared in front of her. Hermione gasped, and squealed a bit.

"Shut up, Granger, It's only me." She exhaled, then punched Malfoy in the shoulder. "Ow...god, Granger for a mudblood and a girl you hit hard...By the way _what the hell was that for?"_

"For scaring me to death you stupid prat." she said in a harsh whisper. "What are you doing out here, so late?"

"I heard a noise in the hall that's all." he said.

"Y-you mean that sound wasn't you?"

"No...I thought it was you."

"Well then what in the world was it, Malfoy?"

"I dunno." Hermione gave him a irritated look and walked out into the kitchen, followed closely by Malfoy. The turned the corner and saw the front door was wide open.

"Maybe it was Lupin..?" Hermione said in a questioning manner.

"I just checked...Lupin's still in his room." Malfoy said walking to the door and shutting it as quietly as possible.

"I'm never going to be able to go back to sleep now. I mean what if it comes back?" Hermione said, sitting down at the table.

"Don't worry, Granger, if it comes back just tell it all you know about 'Hogwarts A History' you can bore it to death." Malfoy said sardonically.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Malfoy chuckled. "Yeah, ha ha you're _real_ funny." she said bitterly.

"I know I'm funny, no need to compliment me." Hermione glared at him.

"You just love to torment me don't you?" she bit her tongue, '_oh god...why did that sound like I'm flirting with, Malfoy?'_. She decided she wasn't flirting with Malfoy and that she just thought it sounded like it.

"Because it's fun to torture mudbloods like yourself." he said lightly.

"Ugh.." she got up. "You know, I do have a name."

"Yeah...so? I have a name to but I've never heard you call me by it."

"I don't care if you call me Granger. But I can't stand when you call me mudblood. I have just as much magic in my blood...maybe even more."

"Listen Granger, I'll call you whatever I want. Just because I said that my priorities lay on the good side doesn't mean I have to start being nice to you. Anyway, it makes me feel better to call you a filthy, little, mudblood, brat." The next thing Malfoy knew, Hermione had slapped him as hard as she could across his face, snapping his head backward.

"At least I'm not the sorriest excuse for a pureblood in the all of England. Has it ever occurred to you that no matter what you think your family is a disgrace to the wizarding world?" Hermione said haughtily and turned on her heel. Once again she left Draco to stare after her, his hand on his cheek where a red mark had formed. He went to bed soon after that, but didn't sleep at all. Instead he just lay awake, thinking about what she had said.

Hermione groaned as she woke slowly, in the morning. She could see the sun beginning to shine just. Gradually she got up, and grabbed her back pack. Un-shrinking her clothes she put on some denim shorts and a form fitting purple tee shirt. She brushed her slightly curly brown hair back quickly and slipped a hair band around her wrist. Hermione flung her back pack around her back and walked out into the kitchen where Remus was already up and sitting at the table with Harry.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Harry said teasingly.

"'Morning, frog prince." she said humorously, and smiled sitting next to him.

"_Frog_ prince? What about prince charming?"

"I don't think so." said Hermione, as she chuckled a bit.

"Would you like any breakfast, Hermione?" Remus asked.

"Oh no thanks...but do you have any orange juice?" she asked.

"Yes, I do." He got up and took a jug of orange juice out of the refrigerator, and poured a glass. "Here." He said handing her the glass.

"Thanks." she took a few sips of the juice, as Ron walked in, scratching his head. Hermione heard Harry mumble something that sounded like bed head when Ron sat down next to her.

"Sleep well Ron?" Remus asked. Ron merely nodded and yawned. When Draco walked in no one said anything except for Remus.

"Would you like anything to eat Draco?" he asked him.

"No." Draco replied shortly.

"Well, maybe we should get going we do have a pretty long trip ahead of us." Hermione suggested. Harry and Ron nodded and got up. "Thanks for everything Remus." 

"Yeah, thanks." Harry and Ron chorused. Draco was allready out the door.

"No problem." Remus said. Harry, Hermione, and Ron swung their backpacks around their backs and went outside. Malfoy had allready un-shrunk his broom, the other three followed suit. Hermione checked her map and after telling them the needed to travel southwest they set off toward France to retrieve the horn of a bicorn.

A/N: Ok that chapter was a little boring I know. Trust me the next chapter will be much more exciting, I promise....What was in Lupin's house that night?...What's up with Draco?...Is he just being himself?...All that and more in the chapters to come. Oh yeah and Harry becomes a bigger part of the story for all of you who think he just the best. This is going to be a d/h I have decided for sure. For a while I was leaning toward h/h but I allready wrote one of those. For all of you H/H supporters you can read my story Falling For Each Other. Well it might be a little bit until chapter three but I will get it up within the month. PLEASE R/R Good or bad I NEED reviews I LUV reviews!! Thanks a bunch.

~*DarkAngel009988*~


	3. Bicorn's Horn

**Coming Together**

A/N: ::Singing to All or Nothing by O'Town which is playing at a loud volume on her radio. Suddenly she notices the readers watching her and stops dancing and singing, smiling in an embarassed sort of way.:: Um...hi. Sorry got a little carried away. :;turns of her radio:: Well I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out I just couldn't get myself into writing, no not writers block I just didn't have the urge to write. But I finished it! Throughout this chapter like many before I have some A/N interruptions! Sorry it's not my fault. My hyper teenage side went a little well...psycho on me. ::glares at her hyper side:: Anyway, This chapter isn't to great but I still hope you like it. So here it is chapter three.... ::turns up her radio which is now blasting Samantha Mumba's Come on over. Starts singing again, as her reader stop reading the stupid author's note and begin to read chapter three::

Hermione was gripping Harry's waist tighter than ever, as they flew over water. Harry choked.

"Come on Hermione, loosen up. It's not that bad." He assured her. Hermione ignored him, still keeping a very firm grip on him. Draco steered his broom right beside them.

"What's the matter, Granger? You scared?" he said sniggering. 

"Shut up, Malfoy." Hermione said glancing over at him, and glaring.

"Herm, ignore Malfoy and check the map." Harry said. Hermione took one arm off of Harry cautiously, slid her backpack to her side, and pulled the map out of it.

"We should be seeing land right about.......now." right on cue, land appeared in the horizon.

"Thank god, I mean I love flying, but a guy's got to eat." Harry said speeding up to reach the land faster. Ron and Draco sped in front of them, and landed on the shore a few moments before they did. Hermione, gladly hopped off the broom and looked as though she could kiss the ground. She looked around, they were on a small beach, which looked deserted and just ahead of them was a thick forest.

"I guess we should go set up camp in the forest, I mean that's where the bicorn is most likely to be and we probably aren't going to finish by nightfall so we might as well sleep here." Hermione suggested. The others nodded and made their way into the forest, Harry in the lead. The forest was much thicker than it had looked on the beach. The four didn't have to walk long, though, before they came upon a small clearing, with enough room for a fire and tent. Hermione flicked her wand, mumbled a few choice words, and a tent which was slightly larger than most to fit four peopleappeared.

"Should we wait until, nightfall?" Ron asked. 

"No I don't think that would be wise. I mean we don't know this forest and we'd probably end up getting lost." Hermione said. "I think it would be best if we started looking now, we should split into pairs." Immediately the three boys started arguing.

"I can't be with him!" Ron shouted, glaring at Malfoy.

"Well I can't be with him either!" Draco retorted, returning Ron's glacier cold glare.

"But I can't be with him either!" Harry yelled.

"Enough!" Hermione shouted at the top of her lungs, sounding like a younger version of Professor McGonagall. The boys stopped shouting, all though they were still glaring at each other. "Harry, Ron, you go together. I'll go with Malfoy. If I send either of you off with him, you'll come back an assortment of hexes on you. Meet back here in two hours, which would be at..." she consulted her watch. "4:30. If you find the unicorn send up blue sparks, if you're in trouble send up red sparks. Got it?" Harry and Ron nodded. "Good. Malfoy and I will go off to the left and you two go off towards the right. Meet you back here in two hours." she said finally and walked off out of the clearing and into the thicket of trees. Malfoy was walking a bit behind her silently, Hermione glanced back at him. "What's your problem today?" she asked. Malfoy looked up at her as they continued to walk, raising his eyebrows as if asking what she meant. "I mean you're not acting like yourself. You haven't insulted me once, and Harry and Ron aren't even around to back me up." she said.

"What? Do you want me to make fun of you?" He asked emotionlessly.

"No...but...what's wrong?" she asked a bit cautiously.

"Nothing's wrong ok!? Just lay off!" he snapped. 

"There see that sounds more like you." she said, smiling playfully. Draco just scowled. Hermione turned her eyes away from him, and scanned the forest. For a moment her eyes flickered back to Malfoy where she a saw a wolf...wait a wolf? She double taked.

"Are you trying to get yourself caught, Malfoy?" she asked. Malfoy shook his now wolf head. "What if Harry and Ron show up?" Malfoy just padded up in front of her. Hermione rolled her eyes. Malfoy didn't listen to Hermione and stayed in his wolf form for the next two hours and only changed back into his seventeen year old self when they started nearing the camp again. Harry and Ron were allready there, they looked at Hermione and shrugged.

"Maybe we'll be able to find it tonight." Ron said.

"But we don't know the forest an--" Hermione began.

"We just stay in pairs and send up sparks if we get lost. I mean come on Hermione, you're the smartest witch in the school, and you're head girl. You must be able to come up with a spell to find your way back if you get lost." Ron stated. Hermione nodded, he was right she had allready thought of a spell once he said that.

"Ok, after dinner." she said.

"I'll catch dinner." Draco said and trotted off into the woods. Hermione assumed that once he was out of sight he would change into a wolf and kill their future dinner. Hermione's gazed lingered in the direction of where Draco had went, longer than she had intended. But for some odd reason she didn't want to look away, even though he had gone. Hermione shook herself mentally. _'What are you doing? This is Malfoy you're staring after. You remember, that pureblood scumbag who once told Harry and Ron he hoped you died, the same Malfoy that----'_.

_"Hermione!"_ Harry yelled, shaking her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" she said absently. Harry was staring at her suspiciously.

"Are you ok?" he asked her, as Ron started a fire.

"What?... Yeah." she said still confused by her thoughts. Harry eyed her doubtfully and shook his head looking back to the fire Ron was trying to start. Hermione walked off into the tent and dropped her backpack on the ground, taking out a bottle of water and sipped it. She searched through her pack and found a shruken sleeping bag. She pulled it out and mumbled the counter curse bringing it back to normal size, and laying it near the wall of the tent. Hermione walked back out of the tent, water in hand, Malfoy was back with a small dead deer. Could he had made it more obvious he had attacked it while in wolf form? It was almost torn in half.

"God, Malfoy it looked like you attacked this thing with your teeth." Harry thought aloud.

"That's because he did." Hermione mumbled. Draco, who was standing next to her was the only one who heard her. He glared at her.

"Shut up, Mudblood." He mumbled so only he could hear. Harry and Ron walked away putting the small (it was very small) deer on a stick and hanging it over the fire.

"Back to your regular self I see?" she said to Draco, as she turned to him.

"I've been myself all day. Don't forget what I said Granger, if it slips out to Potter or Weasley about me being an Animagi, I'll kill you." He said threateningly. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, spare me the threats, Malfoy. You don't have the guts to kill me." she said, without a hint of fear in her voice.

"Oh really?" he said taking a step toward her, staring her down challengingly. "You don't think I have the guts to kill you, eh? Well if that's what you think, you better not sleep much, I might just decide to snap in the middle of the night." he said menacingly.

"Yeah, that's what I think. But I'm not going to lose sleep over it." she said gazing back at him her eyes just as challenging. "If you had the guts to kill, and if you _ wanted _ to kill me, you wouldn't have saved me from that wolf." she said cooly, and walked away toward Harry and Ron. Draco gaped at her, and walked off into the tent, fuming.

*~*~*~*~*

After an almost silent dinner, Hermione decided they better get started.

"Ok, stay together you two." she said to Harry and Ron. "If you get lost or hurt send up red sparks like last time and blue if you find the bicorn." they nodded. "Come on, Malfoy." she said. pulling him off into the forest. The sun was setting casting eerie shadows across the forest. Hermione and Draco walked, in silence (to Hermione's surprise) for a half an hour, searching for the bicorn.

"Just because I didn't let that wolf kill you doesn't mean I won't do it myself if you tell Potter and Weasley." Draco said suddenly, cutting through the silence. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Suuure." Hermione said skeptically. 

"Don't underestimate me, Granger. I didn't let that wolf kill you because, I couldn't let him kill you for me, anyway....as much as it hurts me to say this because it's almost like giving you a compliment which I'm _not_ if you died before you had to Potter, Weasley, and I would kill each other without you around." he said. The shadows were getting eerier as the sun dissipated, and the moon replaced it. Hermione sighed, irritated.

"Listen, Malfoy no one cares that you actually have feelings and couldn't let that wolf kill me. And no one cares that you don't have the guts to kill me and you would feel awful if you did. It's something us humans call emotions. Something you've obivously never--" Hermione felt herself being shoved into a tree, Draco's hand over her mouth, the other on her shoulder, holding her against the tree.

"What the heck, Malfoy--" she said trying to pull his hand off her mouth. 

"Shh!" he said sharply. His steel gray eyes were darting around wildly. Then she heard the rustle of leaves ahead of them, getting closer and closer. Hermione squinted, as she tried to look beyond Draco toward where the sound was coming from. Draco let her go, and turned toward the sound, he could see the form of something, a human, an animal...he wasn't sure. Hermione squinted her brown eyes even more, trying to make out the figure as it neared. Then she saw it, _it was a bicorn._. She gasped, it was a beautiful sight. Silvery, white fur, sparkling black eyes, and two elegantly long horns protruding from its flawless head. At the same time she and Draco must have realized what their job was once again and yelled _'Stupefy!'_ at the same time. The bicorn froze and fell, gracelessly to the ground with a soft 'thud'. Hermione picked up her wand, sending up blue sparks. Minutes later Harry and Ron arrived and helped Draco and Hermione carry the bicorn back to the camp. They lay it down as gently as possible on the ground, the boys looked at Hermione.

"What?" she asked looking back.

"The spell." Harry said. Hermione gave him a clueless look. "Oh come on Hermione don't choose this moment to get all like a ditzy seventeen year old girl on me. The spell, the one to take off one of it's horns." 

"Oh!" Hermione said, regaining her composure which she lost to her seventeen year old mind. "_Remevius Nodous." she muttered. The horn looked as though an invisible saw had cut it cleanly from it's head. Hermione collected the horn and put it safely into her back pack as Harry and Ron brought the bicorn back into the woods where they would revive it. Draco was staring deeply into the small fire that was burning, when she looked up from her bag. He looked very troubled. What did Hermione feel? Was it pity? Possibly._

"Are you ok?" she asked softly, from where she was kneeled on the ground next to her back pack.

"Why would you care?" he asked, not turning his head to look at her.

"I'm just asking you a question why can't you answer?" she inquired him, her soft manner dropping a bit.

"I'm fine ok? You happy now? I answered your question." He spat walking off into the woods which led in the direction of the deserted beach. For some reason she got up and followed him, hurrying behind him.

"Why do you keep pushing me away?"

"Maybe I don't want to talk to you, Granger!" he said walking as fast as he could so he stayed in front of her as the reached the beach and walked toward the shoreline.

"Why? I was just trying to ask you a question."

"Well maybe I'm getting sick and tired of your questions, Granger! Will you just go away? You're the most aggravating person I've ever met, now leave, you stupid mudblood!" He said angrily, as he stood on the shoreline, the water almost coming to his feet. Hermione standing a few feet behind him.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I was concerned?" she said quietly. Only Draco's eyes looked back to her, even though he couldn't see her. _She_ was concerned for _him_? Did he hear her right? "Why do you have to be so mean all time?" she asked sounding a bit hurt at his last comments. Draco turned around to Hermione slowly, her arms were crossed in an attempt to keep warm, and her long brown hair was blowing around her face from the wind, brown eyes set on Draco.

"I was brought up to be mean, Hermione. Cruel, heartless, and a future death eater. I never wanted to be a death eater, but hey nothing wrong with being cruel and heartless can't go to Azkaban for it." He said looking directly at her. "What?" he asked at her shocked expression.

"You said my name." she informed him.

"What? No I didn't." he protested. Hermione nodded fervently.

"Yeah, you did." she smirked a bit but regained her serious expression. "But that's not the point. Just because you can't go to Azkaban for being cruel doesn't mean it's right."

"Like I care?" Draco said. "What's it to you anyway? You're suddenly acting like you want to be my friend or something."

"Maybe I do." Draco looked just as shocked as Hermione had before.

"Why?"

"Have you ever had a real friend before?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I have. Crabbe and Goyle--"

"They weren't your real friends and you know it. You only hung out with them because they were like your body guards. If they had been your real friends you would have called them by their first names." Draco hated to admit she was right. But as he thought about it, it finally sunk in that he _hadn't_ ever had a real friend, she was the first person to really try and reach out to him. He sank down to the sand, looking down. "It doesn't have to stay that way you know." He looked up at her. Her honey brown eyes gazed down at him, then she turned away and walked back into the woods and towards the camp, leaving him to his own thoughts.

When Hermione arrived back at the tent she recieved suspicious glances from Harry and Ron.

"Where've you been?" asked Harry. 

"No where important." Hermione replied. 

"Where's Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"Out on the shore. What is this an inquiry?" she said smirking, as she flopped down on her squashy blue sleeping bag. She didn't even bother to get out of her clothes because the moment she closed her eyes sleep eluded her.

"Where do you think she was?" Harry asked Ron, as he layed down between Hermione and Ron.

"Probably out talking to ferret boy." Ron said getting into his sleeping bag. "Maybe he'll get lost in the woods on his way back." said Ron sniggering.

"We can only hope." said Harry yawning.

*~*~*~*

When Draco returned, and climbed into the tent quietly Ron, Harry, and Hermione had all fallen asleep. As he lay down, his sleeping bag farthest from the other three he could see Hermione's sleeping form on the other side of Harry. He was still thinking about what she had said to him. Maybe he could change the fact he had no real friends. But that would mean losing his hard, Slytherin attitude...or maybe he didn't. Why the hell did he care? He had never cared about having real friends before. Draco tried push his thoughts aside as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Hey guys. Did ya like it?? Well review it! Did ya hate it? Well review it! I don't care what you thought of it just review!!! That chapter wasn't as good as chapter 2 I don't think. But lately I haven't had any ideas really. Except I have chapter four forming in my mind and I'll probably start writing it tonight after dinner or something. But let me tell you chapter four will be jam packed with a lot of action and I'm really trying hard to form the romance which will appear A LOT in chapter four...maybe a kiss? hmmm...maybe not. I'm not going to give any more info away about chapter four cause I think that one will be a really good chapter. I'll probably get it posted by next week. Well I think I'm gonna go outside and enjoy our lovely Florida weather. God it's scorching outside I think I'm gonna hop into the pool after I thank all reviewers. Thanks for all the reviews you guys!! Love ya! Here's some thanks to my reviewers so far. Thanks to: _Ayla Pascal:_Thanks for being my first review on this story I'm glad you like it! _Draco'z Lil' Devil:_ Thanks! I'm glad you think it's good...I love Draco's attitude too! _Serena:_ Thanks you! _Audrey:_ I'm glad you like it, I tried to make it a little romantic with Draco saving Hermione ya know? _MuShRoOm:_ I'm writing more I hope you enjoy all of the chapters. _Bryant:_ Thanks! _Draco Fan:_ Thanks for the great review...you said it's different from other d/h romances, do you like the difference? _Idiana Jones:_ Thanks for reviewing both chapters and for being honest in the first. I guess you liked the second chapter better? You'll probably give me another kinda bad review about this chapter, only cuz I know the second chapter is soo much better. Thank you though, I need to get an occasional review where people think it's weird. _TrintaC:_ Hmm...maybe the other wolf was normal maybe not. Well spotted! _PotterFanz:_ Thanks a bunch! _Keyara:_ How is it different? Thanks I hope you enjoyed the second chapter! _Key:_ I'm flattered _Katherine:_ I'm glad you think so! _Queen Kate:_ Wow! Thanks sooo much! _Juliet:_ I will keep writing! The thing with Draco being an illegal animagi just like came to me so I had to write and I knew I wanted him to be a wolf so that's how Draco became and aninagi! _Unicorn Chick:_ I hope you liked my other stories! _Messasinna:_ Thanks a mill! _Alexis:_ I'm glad you think it's kewl but I'm sorry this is going to be a D/H story! Don't hate me I am a H/H supporter too so if you want a story like that go read my fic Falling For Each Other. _Demiguise:_ Never fear she's not turning into a werewolf! _Ginny Delacour:_ Thanks sooo much!! _sez:_ Glad you liked it! _Captain Antilles:_ Duh! Of course I'll keep going! I love to write waaay to much not to. _Dru:_ I so liked your review it made me laugh how you were all like 'Dammnit now I'm all into the story'...lol. _whateva:_ I'm soo totally continuing _Kimberly:_ I wouldn't mind if you were impatient or eager for the next chapter as long as you like it! _~Hermione Pika~:_ I'm glad you like it! Of course I'm not going to Avada Kedavra you because you think my fic is second best to Gypsy's 'Across Enemy Lines' cuz let me tell you that fic is soooo totally awesome, it's one of my favorites! Don't worry! _Raelene:_ Thank you! _Black Kitten:_ Did you mention you loved it? Lol...I'm glad you did. _del:_ phew! I'm relieved you didn't mind the interruptions. _Writer:_ After you mentioned Cho Celeste I went off and read her story and I really didn't mean it to sound a bit like hers. I'll make sure this one is alot different ok? Wow you have split personalities? Me too! ::looks over at Hyper teenager, smarty pants, mellow yellow girl, lazy bum, and Freda (a.k.a the cheerleader personality who is all for school spirit...she comes out whenever I'm at cheering at games.), and Jessie the normal one:: _GoGoGirl:_ Trust me I know my summaries suck! But I'm soo ecstatic that you liked the story! _*Sweet Singer*:_ Dude I know Harry is the best...along with Draco. Thanks! _Black Kitten: Thanks for reviewing again. I'm glad you liked my terminology cuz all I did throughout this chapter was hit shift F7 (thesaurus)._


	4. A bit of romance?

**Coming Together**

A/N: Why is it that I always end up writing my stories at 1:30 A.M. and keep writing until like three and I don't realize until I'm wondering why my eyes hurt so bad and I look at the little digital clock on the computer and click save and shut down? I guess my ideas come to me when there's nothing on the television and I'm listening to some old Mandy Moore CD and praying it doesn't wake up my parents. lol. Does any one else do that? I mean not with the Mandy Moore thing but the writing at really late thing. I don't know what it is but my thoughts flow easier at night. Boy am I glad my Mom and Dad spoil me, and put the comp in my room cuz I'm the only one who uses it. Because if they knew I was on the comp this late they would slaughter me. But I guess it's ok as long as I'm not on the internet. For once I'm writing this A/N before I write the story, so I'm not on the internet right now. hehehehe. Well I better get to the story and I promise no more interruptions in the middle of the story. I'm really sorry about that. And if you're an adult don't get mad at me because sometimes I think some of the words I'm using are all big and stuff, I'm only fourteen! But I do know one big word. Pneumoultramicroscopicsilicovolcaniconiosis, it's a disease coal miners get from breathing in the under ground fumes. Sorry I had to get that out, so I don't interrupt the story. Here it is, Chapter Four:

Hermione could see the sunlight through her eyelids as she awoke slowly, she moaned a bit and rolled over in her sleeping bag. The gray walls of the tent let to much sunlight in for her to fall back asleep. Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she glanced at the watch on her wrist, which she hadn't taken off. Quarter to eight. 'Shoot', she thought, they had to leave soon. She changed really fast while the guys were still sleeping, into a white ribbed spaghetti strap shirt and denim shorts. She heard someone stirring and looked behind her. Draco was beginning to wake. In a moments time his gray eyes fluttered open, glancing around the tent. She locked eyes with him for a moment and looked away.

"Harry, Ron, get up." she said to their sleeping forms.

"Five more minutes, Mum." Ron mumbled. Hermione crawled over to him. 

"Honey, a girl named Fluer Delacour is here to see you, Ronnikins." she said immitating his mothers voice. Ron's eyes flew open and he sat up.

"Where?!" said Ron looking around wildly. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Get Harry up for me, will you? We need to leave soon." she told him. Ron slouched looking disappointed and turned, shaking Harry awake. Hermione walked out of the tent, grabbed a piece of meat of the stick, which was still hanging over the long burnt out fire. She unzipped up her backpack which she had taken out of the tent with her, and took the map out. She traced the path they would take to the little red 'X' which marked where they needed to be in Austria to get the Dragon scales, with her finger. She heard the three boys come out of tent yawning. She mumbled a few words and the tent disappeared.

"Let's go, we have to hurry if we wanna get there within the next day or two." Hermione hopped on the broom behind Harry and all of them rose up as high as they could go without getting hit by planes, or people seeing them on the ground. They rode for what seemed like an eternity until lunch and then they rose back up into the sky for another long ride. Hermione kept catching Draco looking at her out of the corner of her eye but just shrugged and disregarded it. 

The sky was completely darkened and Hermione was wondering when they would land, when she heard Harry, who she had given the map to said they were where they needed to be. 'Gee', Hermione thought, 'Broom fly fast these days.' She felt them hit the ground softly and she stepped off the broom. Hermione looked up and saw three tall slender men in wizard's robes standing near them. She wondered who they could be, and a bit to her horror they approached.

"Are you three the ones Dumbledore sent from Hogwarts." said the tallest wizard. They all nodded nervously. The shortest one then spoke.

"Good, Dumbledore told us to be espectin' yous." he said in a very heavy Brooklyn accent. His voice reminded Hermione of a man on a muggle show she watched once called 'All In The Family'. He held out a bag which had two small, almost transparent, orange disks in it, which were unmistakably dragon's scales.

"Wow, and we didn't even have to do much to get them." said Ron taking the bag and handing it to Hermione, who put it in her bag. "Thanks."

"Now if you wouldn't mind followin' us we have a cabin that Dumbledore had set up for you." said another American wizard who hadn't spoken yet. The three wizards led them to a rather large wooden cabin with a front porch, four bedrooms, a bathroom, a small kitchen, and a living room.

"Wow." Hermione said. "Thank you so very much."

"No problem." said the tallest wizard once again. "I'm Abraham," he said. "This is Arnie," he gestured to the shortest wizard with the Brooklyn accent "And this is Raymond." he pointed to the other American wizard. "It was a pleasure meeting you all, but unfortunately we must be going."

"Thanks again." Harry said.

"Your very welcome. Your Harry Potter aren't you?" said Abraham. Harry merely nodded, looking a bit put off.

"Yeah thanks." Draco said.

"Are you a Malfoy?" asked Raymond. Draco nodded, and Hermione could of sworn Raymond gave Draco a bit of a dirty look.

"Well we really must be going." said Abraham once again. "Good luck." and with that they disapparated. Hermione sighed as she looked around.

"Wow. I can't believe Dumbledore did this for us." Ron said.

"Oh come on Ron, you know Dumbledore would do anything to help us. But we're probably getting the last items without help." Harry said. 

"I get the big room!" Ron shouted and ran down the hall, Harry followed him quickly. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked a short way down the hall and turned into a medium sized bedroom. She dropped her bag on a chair, and flopped down on the bed. After a few minutes she got up and walked to the kitchen. Where she found Ron, Harry, and Draco.

"Hey this is great!" exclaimed Ron. "They left us food!"

"Is that all guys ever think about?" Hermione asked. "Quidditch and food?"

"No, we think about girls too." Ron stated, biting off a chicken leg. Hermione shook her head.

"Why did I ask?" she asked no one.

"What time is it? I don't have my watch" Ron asked. Harry glanced at his watch.

"Eleven thirty." Harry replied.

"We better get to bed." Ron said.

"Wow, that's the first time I've ever heard you say we needed to go to bed, Ron." Hermione said playfully.

"Well I am kinda tired and I just figured it would be best." he said to her.

"Reckon so." Harry said.

"Yeah." said Draco who was sitting at the table. Everyone looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing." They said at once. They all went off into their seperate bedrooms, Ron carrying a chicken leg, Harry a chicken wing, Draco another chicken leg, and Hermione a glass of iced tea (with lemon) and a apple.

Hermione lay in her bed still in her clothes reading late into the night. When she finally checked her watch it was 2:38 A.M. For once in her life she was tired of reading a set her book down intending to go get more iced tea. Hermione got up out of her bed and walked to the kitchen. She looked out the window and saw a familiar blonde head leaning against the wooden porch railing. Draco. Hermione set her glass down near the sink and walked outside.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked him.

"Just thinking. Is that a crime?" he said looking out at the stars.

"No. It's just that is late and I was just wondering." she said, leaning against the rail next to him.

"Well now you know." he said coolly. 

"Are you even going to try and be nice?" Hermione asked looking at him.

"No." said Draco shortly.

"Why not?" Draco turned to her, looking straight into her deep brown eyes.

"Do you realize how hard that is for me?" he asked. Hermione shook her head, no. "I figured. Listen, Hermione, you were brought up to be nice and treat people well. I was brought up to worship Voldemort and hate Muggles and mudbloods. And unfortunately it's a hard thing to forget." 

"But Muggles and Muggle-borns never did anything to you. If it weren't for them there wouldn't be any wizards. No matter how much of a pureblood you think you are, somewhere along the line there was a halfblood or a muggle-born. Lord Voldemort himself was a halfblood. And you said you didn't want to worship Voldmemort...didn't you?" Hermione said staring back into his eyes.

"Hermione, go to bed." he said.

"What?"

"You heard me, go to bed."

"No. Make me."

"Do you really want me to?"

"Oh what are you going to curse me?"

"Maybe."

"Listen, Draco." the name rolled of her tongue before she could stop it. "I was just trying to help. If we are going to work together we can't be at each other's throats all of the time."

"Hermione, you don't want to get mixed up with me in my mind. You'll just get hurt or something." Draco looked in her eyes and he was caught. Dazed.

"I don't care." Hermione said, not thinking.

"Why is it that you have taken an interest in what goes on in my mind and helping me make friends?"

"I-I-I...I don't know." Draco was still looking down into her eyes and saw something there he hadn't seen before...well for him at least. Caring.

"Hermione....I don't want you to get hurt." God did he just say that?

"Y-you don't?"

"No." Before she could say anything Draco felt himself leaning down to her and brushing a strand of hair aside. In a moments time he had caught her soft lips with his own. Hermione's mind was screaming, but her eyes fluttered closed and she could feel herself kissing back very gently. After a few moments they pulled away.

"I-I'm sorry I don't know what possessed me to do that." Draco said appologetically.

"It's ok...really. Uh...Um...I think I better go." she said turning away, towards the door.

"No, Hermione, don't go." Hermione put her hand on the door knob and as she was about to look back to him she felt a jerk behind her navel and a swirl of colors.

"Hermione!!" Draco yelled as she disappeared. "Potter, Weasley!" he yelled into the house. A minute later he heard footsteps and Harry and Ron emerged looking wide awake.

"What? What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"It's Hermione, she's gone. We were talking and she went to go inside and she disappeared. I think the door handle was a portkey." He said quickly.

"What!!!?" Harry and Ron yelled.

~*~*~*~*

Hermione awoke hours later. Every bone in her body was aching and her vision was cloudy. She blinked a few times and everything came into view. A cold, damp, and dirty dungeon surrounded her. She turned her gaze upwards, she was shackled to one of the walls in the dungeon. Her small wrists were raw from the steel shackle which was bound tightly around her wrist, blood had dried on her arm which had trickled from her wrist. Hermione tried to struggle but it only caused her more pain. She had a feeling her wrists weren't the only part of her which was injured. She ran her tongue across her dry lips and tasted blood, her lip was swollen. Hermione looked down and saw a few new bruises on her legs and her white shirt was splattered with dirt and blood. She moaned in agony, wondering where she was. Suddenly she heard a door creak open and standing 10 feet in front of her was a dark figure.

"Hello mudblood." it said, and stepped forward. Hermione saw a pale snakelike face which had red eyes and and slits for a nose. Then it hit her, she knew exactly who this was. Hermione screamed louder than she ever had in her life.

~*~*~*~*

A/N: Did you like it?? I don't care if you did or not just REVIEW!! See no author's note interruptions in the story. Are you guys happy now? I have a feeling that chapter was better than the third although it was pretty short. Chapter five will be longer. I promise. Wow I wrote that pretty quick. Gee, I guess I'll go work on chapter 5 now. Please review that little box isn't there for nothing. Now I will leave you with five small words: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!

~*~*DarkAngel009988~*~*


	5. The Rescue Mission Begins

**Coming Together**

Chapter Five 

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only the plot and the few characters that I make up from my mind. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling and the song belongs to Michelle Branch.

_I cannot help it, I couldn't stop it if I tried_

The same old heartbeat fills the emptiness I have inside

And I've heard that you can't fight love, so I won't complain 

'Cause why would I stop the fire that keeps me going on?

-Michelle Branch 'I'd Rather Be In Love' from her album The Spirit Room (which totally rocks!)

A/N: Oh my goodness it's been a long time since I posted the last chapter huh? I'm very sorry you guys! I have been very busy with school, sports, and other things in my life. Plus I had like major writers block! Oh well I'm back and I hope you like chapter five of 'Coming Together'. 

Voldemort's face came into better view, and he pressed his cold hand against her mouth to prevent her from screaming so hard that the back of her head dug into the jagged dungeon wall.

"Shut up you filthy little Mudblood," he hissed in her face. "Screaming will do you no good in this place. Everyone here could care less about you. And do you really want your friends coming here to find you dead? Not that it will matter much, you'll die along with them." Hermione stayed silent, her brown eyes filled with hate and fear and so many other emotions. Voldemort left her there, shackled to the wall still. Once she heard the cell door slam closed, she let a few tears fall down her cheeks, washing away some of the dirt on her face and leaving clean streaks in the middle of her cheeks.

****

The sun was just beginning to rise when Draco pulled his backpack on, holding his broomstick wondering how they could get Hermione back. Then it hit him. His father. He dropped his broom and shuffled through the desk in his room of the cabin for some parchment and a quill. Draco pulled out a clean piece of parchment and dipped the old looking quill into an ink bottle on the desk top and began to write.

_ Dear Father,_

"Malfoy what are you doing? We have to leave, we need to get those other ingredients. Hermione's life is depending on it." Draco looked up at Ron's impatient blue eyes.

"I know an easier way to get Hermione back. You two still need to get the ingredients though, go on without me I'll owl you when I get word back from my father." Ron looked at Draco confused.

"Care to fill me in on what exactly you're doing?" Ron asked.

"You'll see, just go!" Draco shouted. Deflated, Ron left a few minutes later, and Draco continued to write, hoping his father would reply soon. He muttered a few choice words under his breath and tapped his wand to paperweight, successfully turning it into an owl. Draco tied the now finished letter to the owl's leg and sent it off in search of his father.

****

_Midday_

A large eagle owl swooped through the open window of Lucius Malfoy's office, landing in front of him on his desk. Lucius untied the string holding the letter to the owl's leg and unfolded the parchment.

_Dear Father, _

I have successfully decieved Dumbledore, Potter, and Weasley into believing that I am on their side. I have sent off Potter and Weasley, telling them that I know how to save Granger, but that they must get the other ingredients for a certain potion to find Voldemort. Owl me back a.s.a.p. letting me know where you are so I can fly there.

Lucius Malfoy smiled evilly, relieved that his son hadn't actually crossed over. He wrote back after a few moments of thought. It would be so much easier to get Potter to come for Granger if Draco said he needed help. The plan was perfect.

****

Draco's father's owl found him late that night. His father told him where to fly to and that Hermione was being kept in the dungeons there but unfortunately for Draco Voldemort was no longer there so he could just owl Harry and Ron and tell them where to come. Draco sighed, and grabbed his broom and backpack. He walked outside and hopped on his broom, rising up into the air and looked down at the darkened forest. His eyes scanned over the compass on his broom, making sure he was going the right way. This was going to take all night.

Draco's eyes were beginning to droop and he could almost see the sun over the horizon, when he caught sight of a stone castle with many towers looming in the near distance. It was nothing compared to Hogwarts but it was still quite large. He knew it had many enchantments on it so muggles couldn't find it, and it was well hidden from the spying eye, unless they were flying of course. Draco landed the broom easily in front of the castle, and walked up to the entrance. A single guard stood at his position in front of the gate, his dark eyes gazing down at Draco.

" Draco Malfoy?" Draco nodded. "Your father is waiting for you in his office. I'll escort you." The guard left his position and pushed open the gate and then the great oak doors, leading him up a few floors and into one of the towers until they came to a door at which the guard knocked.

"Come in." Draco heard his father's voice echo from inside. The guard opened the door for him and Draco walked in. "Ah, Draco," his father said smiling at him slightly. "Come sit. You have no idea how relieved I was that you hadn't turned over to the other side."

"Yes well-" Draco began to speak but his father cut him off.

"I have the perfect plan. You call for Potter and Weasley in a few days, once Lord Voldemort is free to come, and say that you and Granger need help escaping. It will be the perfect test for you to become a deatheater, how proud Lord Voldemort will be."

"Yes, that sounds like the perfect plan father." Draco lied. "I think I'm going to go find a room to sleep in, I'm quite tired from my journey." he lied once again. He had completely woken up once he landed in front of the castle.

"Yes, Yes go ahead the bedroom are on the fourth floor. I'm sure you can find it." Draco nodded and left the room he ran up a few flights of stairs and through his things in the first room he found then ran back down as far as the stairs went until it got eerily dark and the only lighting was lanterns on the walls every few meters. Draco made his way down the corridor until it veered left and far down he could see metal doors with one small bared window in each of them. He hastened down the hall, looking through the bars of each small window until he spied Hermione in the second to last cell.

_"Alohmora,"_ He whispered and the door unlocked. Draco pushed the heavy door open and caught a better glimpse of Hermione. She was shackled to the wall, her wrists were raw red and he could see blood that had run down her arms and dried there. Her face was dirty except for one streak down each cheek which was clean, indicating she had been crying. Her eyes widened when she saw him.

"Draco!" she cried

"Shh..." he urged her to be quiet. Draco reached down and unfastened the shackles holding around her ankles then unlatched the ones on her wrists. She slid down the wall halfway, and Draco caught her before she hit the ground. Hermione threw her arms around him, holding onto him tightly. Draco felt quite awkward for a moment, her arms strangling him in an embrace and his arms down at his sides. Slowly and cautiously he moved his arms around her also. He wondered how he could feel so cautious around Hermione and yet not so cautious with Voldemort.

"I knew you would come for me. Where's Harry and Ron?" She looked around over his shoulder.

"Hermione, they're not here. They can't come here...not yet at least." Draco had pulled away from her so that he could speak to her face to face. Her eyebrows furrowed and she cocked her head a bit. "I told my father that I tricked them so that I could find out their plans to destroy Voldemort. My father wants me to lure Harry here and help Voldemort kill him. Kind of like a test to become a death eater. But I haven't totally worked out my plan on how to stop any of this." He stopped, looking at her. Her expression serious but concerned at the same time. "So for right now you have to stay down here and the best thing for Harry and Ron is to stay far away from here." She opened her mouth the moment he said she had to stay down in the cell, but he cut her off. "They'll kill you if they find you anywhere else in the castle...do you want that?" Hermione shook her head slowly. "I didn't think so. I'll sneak you food, whenever I can...Everything will be fine. I promise."

"You know, I never thought I'd say this but...I trust you. I really do." Hermione said in a oddly strangled voice. Draco smiled slightly, trying to look very sure of his promise. He lips brushed her cheek for a millisecond, her reddened eyes looking up at him as he turned and left.

Hermione heard the cell door close and she moved close to the back wall. She sat down on the grimy floor, relieved to be freed from her vertical prison. With her knees now pulled up, just away from her chest, she rested her elbows on her knees and placed her face in her hands. Her head was throbbing as she ran both hands through her ratty hair.

"Please someone save us all." she whispered to no one.

Draco made his way up the dingy corridor toward the room he had thrown his things in. When he finally reached the room he lay down on his stomach in the bed, hands cradling his forehead. The little wheels in his head were turning full speed. Draco seriously hoped he could come up with a plan and 'save the day', as many people put it. He sighed rolling over and staring at the ceiling. 'Please let something work.' he pleaded silently, hoping God could hear him.

****

A/N: Ok yeah I know that chapter was kind of bad. At least I think so. And if you think so too I PROMISE it will get better in the next chapter so stick around. Before you kill me for not writing since like early August, I'm sorry. It's really not my fault...I just had NO time. Like I said before school just started (I did say that in the first A/N right? lol whatever) and I have a lot to do. Plus I have like a million after school activities. So, I can't promise the next chapter will be out by the end of September. But I really will try to get chapter six out by...hmm...October 20th? Don't flip out! Please?! I'm really sorry, I love to write and I hate when I don't have time but unfortunately I have to concentrate on other things first. Thanks for waiting for this chapter though, and I hope you just stay patient. My prayers go out to all of the people affected by the tragedies that occurred on September 11, 2001.

_In loving memory of all those whose deaths were caused by the occurances on 9/11/01._

Luv ya'll, 

DarkAngel009988 


	6. Of kisses and Veela hairs

**Coming Together**

Chapter six: Of kisses and Veela hairs

A/N: Oh wow it has been a long time once again! I'm sorry! I couldn't help it I've been extra busy lately what with school and such. I had really bad writers block too! I couldn't figure out a way to keep the story going...so I listened to music which gives me inspiration for a story. And thank god it worked! So now I have ideas for chapters seven and eight in my head and hopefully you guys will enjoy them. Chapter seven is under construction but should be out soon. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVEIWS MAKE MY DAY!! So PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! Hopefully I can get at least 10 reviews I hope, more! So I can have a whole bunch of cool reviews! Well...if you like this chapter at least. So without further ado here is chapter six...

_~I recognize the way you make feel~_

~It's hard to think that you might not be real~

~I sense it now the water's getting deep~

~I try to wash the pain away from me~

~Away from me~

~'Everywhere' By Michelle Branch 

*~*~*

Hermione sat in the middle of the dungeon which she was imprisoned in. She was completely miserable. Other than being locked in a dungeon, (where she kept half expecting Voldemort to barge in and kill her.) her head was throbbing, the open gashes on her wrists from struggling in the metal shackles were swollen and she was quite sure they were becoming infected, her body was drenched in cold sweat, and worst of all Hermione was beginning to think she may have feelings other than hate for Draco Malfoy. Hermione cradled her head in her hands and leaned back against the cold stone wall. Draco...a few nights ago, how many she didn't know any more, she had actually kissed him...Hermione shuddered. Why had she done that? The same boy that had called her mudblood in her second year, the same boy who she had slapped in her third year, the same boy who she made fun of for being transfigured into a ferret in the fourth year. God, she had made a _huge_ mistake.

****

"Has Potter come for the girl yet, Lucius?"

"No," he replied, speaking to a face the lingered in the flames of his fireplace. "He hasn't. We are expecting him though."

"It better not take to much longer, Lucius." said the voice. "Master will not be pleased."

"Oh but he will, he will come." Lucius pressed. "Be sure to tell Lord Voldemort that."

"I will." a sharp knock on the door of Lucius' office interrupted the conversation.

"You must go, I will contact you later with further details." The face in the fire nodded and disappeared. Lucius turned from the fire and pretended to busy himself with papers on his desk. "Come in." He said calmly, looking up at the visitor. "Ah, Draco. Sit, please." Lucius motioned to the maroon colored leather chair in front of his desk. Draco nodded and walked into the office, sitting down in front of his father. "Have you written to Potter yet? About coming to 'help' you and the mudblood?"

"No, father, I haven't." Draco replied.

"Well, get to it. The Dark Lord certainly doesn't want to wait longer than necessary, is that clear?" Lucius asked his son sternly.

"Yes, it is."

"Good. You're dismissed." Lucius looked back down at his work. Draco blinked, he hated when his father spoke to him like one of those muggle army generals. He stayed in his place.

"Father, what does Lord Voldemort plan to do with Potter?" Lucius looked back up at his son, a trace of annoyabce in his eyes.

"Kill him of course." Draco flinched, although he expected that would be the answer. "Finish what he started years ago. To get rid of Potter once and for all." Lucius once again started on his paperwork, but Draco stayed put.

"And the mudblood?" His father looked up at him, the annoyance showing in his eyes much more clearly.

"I don't know, Draco. Whatever he pleases." Lucius paused. "Why?"

"General interest." Draco lied.

"Fine. Now leave please Draco, I'm busy." Draco obeyed this time and left the office. Draco sauntered down a few flights of stairs to the kitchens. A few house elves were busy running around the large kitchen preparing lunch.

"Hey! One of you things, I need some help here!" Draco practically shouted to the house elves running around him. One house elf which wore a dirty pink apron and had large watery blue eyes, approached him.

"Yes, sir? How may I help you, sir?" The house elf squeaked.

"Yeah, could you make me a sandwhich of any kind and a jug of pumpkin juice? Put it on a platter too, so I can carry it." The house elf nodded eagerly and ran down to the other end of the kitchen where she quickly began making a sandwhich. In a moments time she rushed back to Draco and held out a silver platter with a small jug of pumpkin juice and a turkey sandwhich.

"Here you are, sir. Will that be all?" the house elf asked, her voice so high pitched it hurt his ears. Draco accepted the platter.

"Yeah, Yeah that's all." He turned around and walked out the kitchen, carefully avoiding guards who may wonder where he was taking the platter of food. When Draco reached his destination the man who was supposed to be guarding the door to the dungeon cells, sat slumped over in his chair snoring. Draco rolled his eyes and walked past the guard down to Hermione's cell. " _'Alohamora'_." he muttered and he heard the lock click, he pushed open the door and spotted Hermione leaning against the far wall. Draco walked toward her slowly, and kneeled down next to her holding out the platter. "Hungry?" he asked. Hermione looked up at him and took the platter.

"Thanks." She mumbled. Hermione began to eat her sandwich silently and looked up at Draco one more time. "You don't have to stay you know."

"I know." he replied simply. Hermione looked back down, sipping at the pumpkin juice. "How're you doing?"

"I'm locked in a dungeon, my two best friends are off who know's where, my head is killing me, I have a feeling my wrists are infected, and I can't sleep because I'm pretty sure if I do, Voldemort will walk in and kill me." She paused for a moment. "I'm just fine." she added sarcastically.

"Well that's great." Draco said feigning cheerfulness and a cheeky grin. Hermione rolled her eyes. "You can sleep you know. Voldemort won't kill you until Potter comes.

"Oh that helps _so_ much." she said sardonically.

"What no 'Malfoy, you're a saint' or 'Thanks for releasing me out of the shackles the other day'?" Draco asked.

"You kissed me." The words flowed out of Hermione's mouth before she could stop them.

"And that has so much to do with being locked up in a dungeon...?" he asked.

"It was a mistake." Hermione said.

"Oh yeah big mistake, Granger. Are you trying to tell me you fell forward and to keep your balance your lips locked onto mine?" Draco said smirking a bit.

"_You_ kissed _me_."

"How could you tell? I mean, you were pretty busy kissing me back."

"I was not." Hermione argued.

"Why are we talking about this in the middle of a dungeon, while at the same time Voldemort is off planning you and your friends' deaths? God, this is turning into one of those cheesy muggle movies where the people start talking about their love lives and snogging while they're waiting for some monster to kill them." Draco said, exasperated.

"There is no love life to be spoken about and we were _not_ snogging." Hermione said, annoyed.

"Fine." Draco agreed.

"And can we forget the whole kiss thing?" She asked.

"You were the one who brought the kiss thing up."

"Do you argue with me just to annoy me?"

"Yeah." Hermione let out an exasperated sigh.

"Can we forget about the kiss?" She asked again.

"What kiss?" Draco played along.

"Good." There was a silence for a few more minutes while Hermione ate her sandwich and gratefully drank her pumpkin juice. She was the one to break the silence as she handed the platter back to Draco. "Thanks for the food again." she said reluctantly, a stiff edge to her voice.

"Welcome." Draco replied with the same edge. Draco got up, taking the platter with him and walked out. That was the end of their conversation.

~*~*~*~

Harry rolled his eyes as Ron sat and goggled at Fluer Delacour as she spoke, as usual, about herself.

"So, Fluer." Harry interrupted her, and she looked over at him, slightly annoyed. "Where is your grandmother? We need to get that hair from her." Fluer leaned back in her chair, crossed her legs and pouted.

"You are quite ze impatient one." she said to him. Harry gave her a 'so?' look and Fluer sighed and went on. "Fine, I will take you to her." Fluer got up and motioned for them to follow. The three of them went up a few flights of stairs until the reached a long corridor which Fluer led them down. At the end of the hall Fluer opened a door to a gigantic lavender colored room, which was decorated royally. In the middle of the large four poster bed in the middle of the room, amongst cream colored satin sheets, was an elderly woman with light blue eyes and wrinkling skin. Her once platinum blonde hair was now gray almost all over and was thinned in areas.

"Fluer, my dear who are ze vizitairs?" her grandmother asked kindly.

"Grandmuzzer, zis is 'Arry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Zey were hoping you might be gracious enough to let zem pluck one of you hairs for a potion." Fluer said in a gentle voice to her grandmother.

"Oh, of course. Get on with it zen." Harry approached the elderly veela cautiously, tweezers in hand. Carefully he plucked one hair from her head and placed it in a small plastic bag, thanking her as he did so.

As they left the mansion Harry spoke up again. "Ron, this just isn't right."

"What isn't?" Ron asked curiously.

"Us and no Hermione. Shouldn't we be off trying to find her? I mean, since when do we actually trust Malfoy enough to let him find her? He's probably off becoming a death eater somewhere." Harry told Ron.

"But what about the potion?"

"Forget the potion, if Malfoy isn't helping her, Hermione's life could be depending on us."

"How do you expect us to find them?" Ron asked.

"Well... if Malfoy is really trying to help, he won't mind telling us where he is." said Harry, making it up as he went along.

"What if you-know-who is there?"

"I've escaped Voldemort before, I can do it again." Harry said.

"Oh good plan, Harry. Good plan." Ron said sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he began to mount his broom.

"Wait! I'm going to use Fluer's owl, I'll be right back." Harry said, running back up toward the mansion.

"I can't believe you actually think that's going to work!" Ron shouted after him. "This is getting _so_ sad."

A/N: Okay guys that was chapter six! I'm sorry it took so long but I just didn't have any time. Chapter seven is in the works RIGHT NOW and I will have it out by Friday or Saturday at the latest. I'm on Thanksgiving break right now so that's why I have time to do this. After chapter seven I can't really say when chapter eight will be out but HOPEFULLY by the first of December! I hope you liked that chapter...it was kinda short and I usually say the next chapter will be longer but I can't make any promises on that. Thanks for all of the great reviews! You guys rock! If you guys have any suggestions on upcoming chapters let me know! So with all of that said REVIEW, REVIEW and REVIEW!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! DO YOU GET IT??? REVIEW!!!!!!!!

~DarkAngel009988~


	7. Denial...kind of

**Coming Together**

Chapter Seven: Denial...kind of

A/N: Hey guys! This Chapter is dedicated to my buddy Jessie M. Because she was a really big help with this story and she gave me like a HUGE self esteem boost about it too! Thanks Jessie you ROCK! And to all the people who reviewed thanks to you too! Chapter eight should be coming out soon... hopefully. SO PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW, REVIEW!!!! If you wanna make me happy I have one suggestion...REVIEW THIS STORY!!!!!!! BY THE WAY READ THE POEM AT THE END OF THE STORY MY FRIEND WROTE IT!!

~*~*~*~

Draco sat, eating his dinner silently at the long wooden table in the dining hall of the castle. His father was at the opposite end of the table, it was just the two of them...besides the house elf waiting by the door to serve their every need.

"This came today." His father said suddenly, breaking the silence. Draco looked up and his father tossed a small envelope down the table, which slid part of the way to him. He picked up the envelope and opened it. Draco shook his head slowly, he should've known. It was from Harry.

_ Malfoy-_

Where are you? Ron and I can't just sit around and wait while you supposedly 'save' Hermione. We want to help...that is if you really are trying to save Hermione. But to help we need to know where you are! Write back and tell us.

Harry

Draco let out a short sigh and looked up at his father.

"Well, Draco?" his father asked. He gave his father a blank look.

"Well what?"

"What could be a better time to write that letter to Potter asking for help?" Draco's eyes darted back and fourth, staring at his father and trying to come up with a way to postpone writing the letter.

"Are you sure? I mean-"

"Do it after dinner." Lucius interrupted him. "That is a demand. I want to send that letter tonight. Is that clear?" he told his son sternly.

"Yes, father, it is." Draco said, deflated, but trying to hide it. 

"Very well then. Get up to your room and start writing." Draco nodded slowly and got up from the table. He watched for a moment as the house elf who had been waiting near by rushed up and whisked his plate away. With another sharp glance from his father he walked up to his room.

"Bugger." Draco mumbled as he neared the door to his room. He walked into his room and sat down a his small mahogany desk, pulled out a piece of paper and a quill, and started to right the letter.

~*~*~*~

Hermione sat shivering in the corner of her cell. Was it nighttime? Was it morning? She couldn't tell. All she knew was that her stomach was beginning to growl with hunger and she was freezing cold. She hoped Draco would come down soon with some food or something...anything. Hermione wiped her hand across her forehead. Her cinnamon brown eyes gazed up at the ceiling as her mind drifted elsewhere. Harry and Ron. Her two best friends, partners in crime, god how she missed them. She prayed they were alright and they would steer clear of anything that had to do with Voldemort until the time was right...if ever

Hermione leaned back against the cold stone wall, maybe tonight she could sleep. She hadn's slept in three days and it had become just like a hunger that her entire body craved and ached for. But when she closed her eyes, so many thoughts flooded her mind, and she realized once again sleep was impossible.

~*~*~*~

Draco was just finishing the letter when a knock at his door startled him. He turned around and standing at the door was a young girl, maybe around his age, with long flowing blonde hair, and bright blue eyes, was standing in the door frame, wearing gray robes and a serious expression. Draco meant to ask 'What do you want?' but instead he asked, "Who are you?" A small smile played on the girls features.

"You may call me Cordelia. I'm a maid here." The girl said, the serious expression returning to her face. Draco realized he had been staring at her and shook his head slightly.

"Well, what are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Master Malfoy wishes to see you, in his office. Bring the letter with you." she replied, her voice oddly formal. Cordelia turned and walked out of the room. Draco stared after her for a moments time and then grabbed the letter and rushed up behind her when he realized she was waiting for him. She led him to his father's office, even though he already knew where it was, and knocked on the door with her small pale hand.

"Come in." He heard his father's voice from the office. Cordelia opened the door slowly.

"Master Malfoy, I brought your son as you asked." she stated clearly.

"Ah, yes, thank you Cordelia. You may go." Cordelia nodded at the order and left the room, shutting the door behind her. Lucius looked at his son expectantly. "Well, have you finished the letter?"

"Yes, father, I have."

"Let's see it then." Lucius reached out for the letter and Draco handed it to him. Lucius walked around his desk and sat down in the large, plush, leather chair behind it. His ice cold gray-blue eyes scanned over the letter and then he looked up at Draco once again. "Very good, Draco. It's quite believable. I shall send this off tonight." His father gave him a rare, but short smile and waved his hand for Draco to leave. Draco did so and went down to the kitchens to get Hermione food.

When Draco had left the kitchens he shrunk the food so it fit in the palm of his hand. The night watch around the castle was a lot tighter and he was sure if he carried around a platter of food to the dungeons he _would_ get caught this time. As he walked down towards the cells he passed more guards than usual and was only pleased when he found the guard who watched over the dungeon cells, still sleeping, and snoring quite loudly at that. He reached Hermione's cell and muttered _'Alohamora'_ and walked in. He muttered a few choice words and the food was brought back to its original size. Hermione was sitting in the corner, her eyes closed and head back, leaning against the stone wall. He knelt down next to her.

"Hermione?" he whispered to her quietly. Her eyes opened and she brought them level with his. "I have food for you." he held out the platter of pumpkin juice, and a vegetable stew, which was covered and when the top was taken off the bowl it was still steaming slightly.

"Took you long enough." Hermione said, accepting the food and beginning to eat it.

"Was that a thank you?" he asked smirking a bit. Hermione nodded slightly, still eating extremely fast. "Woah, slow down there tiger. What're you a vacuum?" Hermione looked up and gave him one of her death glares, at which Draco rolled his eyes. She finished after a few minutes of fast eating, and set aside the platter, which Draco shrunk once again, and looked up at him.

"What time is it?" she asked curiously. That wasn't the question he had been expecting, his brows knitted together slightly and he answered.

"Uh, last time I checked it was 8:30...but it's probably around nine-ish now." Draco told her. "Why?"

"Well there's no windows down here so I didn't know if it was nighttime or if it was morning." Draco nodded once, acknowledging the information. Then remembered something.

"Harry and Ron are coming." he said plainly.

"What? Are they going to help us?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"Hermione, you don't understand..." He said not really wanting to explain the _entire_ situation.

"Then make me understand."

"I wrote them and told them to come." Draco explained to her.

"What makes that bad?" Hermione asked.

"My father planned it." Hermione looked at him, still lost. "I was supposed to tell Harry and Ron that you and I were in trouble and needed their help. It's a plot. To kill Harry." Hermione flinched. "Voldemort knows that Harry is coming and he hopes to finish him off once and for all."

"Oh great. Just fabulous." she said. Hermione was going to make another smart comment when she realized something. "Wait--so, you're father thinks _you're_ on the dark side too?"

"Uh, well, yeah. Pretty much."

"Good job, Malfoy. Bloody well done." Hermione said sarcastically. "You really dug us all in deep this time, Malfoy."

"What would you prefer if I had stayed with Potter and Weasley and let you rot in this cell?" Draco said coolly.

"Harry and Ron would've come for me." said Hermione sounding confident.

"Don't be so sure of yourself, Granger." Draco said icily. 

"I _know_ they would've come for me." she said. "That's more than I can say for you."

"Ouch." said Draco sarcastically, putting his hands to his heart. "Blow to my self esteem, Granger. You really know how to stomp on a guys heart." Hermione shot daggers at Draco. "Ooh if looks could kill, Granger, I have the strong feeling I would be dead."

"Oh shut up, Malfoy. Shut up and get out." she demanded.

"What? Don't want me around any more?" he asked, mockingly.

"Exactly. Now get out of this god forsaken cell, and leave me to my own depressed thoughts. They're a lot better than listening to you." she hissed angrily. Draco got up and looked down at her, with his stone cold gray eyes.

"What if I decide not to come back?" he began walking toward the cell door, not expecting an answer, and was almost out the door when he heard Hermione reply.

"Oh I think you'll come back." Draco turned around to ask her exactly what she meant by that, but when he did, she looked as if she were already sleeping. Which left Draco to figure out the hidden undertones of the remark...if there were any.

~*~*~*~

"They're coming. They should be here in a few days." Lucius said to the same face which had been in the fire yesterday.

"Good, good." said the voice sounding pleased. "I will to tell Lord Voldemort about this." the voice paused. "I'm sure he will be quite satisfied. He may have an exceptional bonus for you. Master has informed me that you have been doing superior work lately." a small, odd smile tugged at the corners of Lucius' lips.

"Has he now?"

"Yes, Lucius, he has. I wouldn't be at all suprised if he _did_ have that bonus for you." The face in the flames' manor suddenly changed to a very stern, harsh looking expression and looked Lucius straight in the eyes. "But if you fail...well...You better pray to god you don't. I do not think Lord Voldemort will let that one slide." Lucius' smug smile faded, but he didn't look frightened.

"Oh, tell Master not to worry. I will _not_ fail." Lucius said.

"Very well. I must be going." And with a small pop the face disappeared, leaving Lucius to sit at his desk and wonder what his bonus would be.

~*~*~*~

_~*Where were these feelings when we first met?~*_

~*I'm praying this is an illusion~*

~*Why does there have to be so much confusion?~*

~*Trusting this stranger feels so right and so wrong all at once~*

~*It's alluring,~*

~*To want to rip you open and see what you're about~*

~*I want to somehow take away your pain by dissecting your emotions,~*

~*Though I try to deny that I incredibly want this~*

~*I keep breathing for the touch of your lips~*

~*My head says no, but my heart screams for you~*

~*An ongoing battle between consciences,~*

~*Leaving me drained~*

~*It would be easier to choose, if I didn't have to live through you~*

~*You're my last hope. Not by will.~*

~*All the while I grind down my mind making excuses for why you're saving me~*

~*I don't know if I can handle the truth~*

~*So while I lie here beaten and crippled~*

~*You are my last freedom~*

~*And I pray for the touch of your hand~*

~*Wondering and waiting for the 'correct' way to feel about you~*

~by, my friend, Jessie Manning~

A/N: Who is the mysterious man in the fire?? Hmm...*strokes her fake non-existent beard* Is Hermione going to ever admit that kissing Draco was not a mistake? bum bum bum..lol. Sooo did you like that chapter? I hope you did! For once I thought this chapter was pretty good. Did you like the poem at the end? The person who I dedicated this chapter to (Jessie M.) wrote it especially for this story because she liked it. Thanks again for your support Jessie! And also to all of you cool people who reviewed! Now it's your turn to express your feelings about this chapter and tell me how you feel. Come on make my day! lol REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and once agian REVIEW!! Come on you guys my dream is to have at least 100 reviews on this entire story and I REALLY wanna get that so please REVIEW! Did I make that clear? If I didn't I'll say it again: REVIEW THIS STORY 'CAUSE WHEN YOU DON'T IT MAKES ME SAD! lol. I luv ya'll! I'm gonna go now cuz it's 1:19 am and I'm TIRED! So bye bye now!

~*DarkAngel009988~*


End file.
